Rouge Life
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: Sequel to 'The New Princess'. Lisa's life is filled with more adventures as she lives with the Ghost crew and is filled with laughter, sadness, and much more. Events take place throughout season one and two.
1. Light Saber

_How did I get talked into this?_ Lisa was now sanding in front of a Jedi temple on Tantoine with Kannan on her right and Ezra on her left, still clutching his kyper crystal. It was glowing blue, the traditional color for a Jedi. Although another is green, like Master Yoda's. But there was one Jedi Lisa read about that had a purple one.

 _If I get one of those crystals_ , Lisa thought, _I hope its purple. Ugh! Going selfish, focus Lisa!_ "Are you scared," Kannan asked. Lisa reply sounded like something Master Kenobi would say. "Are you afraid? Of the outcome? Of what you think the things I'm about to face will change everything and you don't know it?"

Kannan laughed while Ezra just stared at her confused. Lisa held out her hand and the boys followed her lead. She let the Force take over her mind and body. She could feel the energy flowing through her, Kannan, and Ezra. The Force had led her to a hole in the dunes that she thought was another home for one of those man eating, gigantic worms.

She felt nothing like that coming from the hole. In the next instant, a temple that looked like it was fifty thousand feet in the air slowly rose from the hole. When it stopped, a door opened at the bottom. When they were inside, they were in a dome like room that had many hallways.

"Whoa," Ezra said. "How did anybody find their way around this place." Jedi's have great memory," Lisa said. "Something tells me I should go through there." Lisa pointed down a hallway. She looked at Kannan for a nod of approval, but he only spoke: "Whatever path you pick." Lisa nodded and opened the door to it went down it after re-closing it.

It was so hot in the temple that Lisa had to clip her cloak around her waist and pulled out a hair tie and put her hair in a lose pony tail. When she went through the hallway, a sign hung from the ceiling reading _Padawan Chamber_. Lisa nodded when she saw the sign but was confused of why the Force would lead her to this hall.

As she walked past the chambers that had automatic doors that have been left open for a long time, she felt the energy from the padawan's that once lived here. There was one room, however, that got her and the Force's attention.

It was a room that was once the most colorful and lively room. It was the home of a girl, who was as selfless as Lisa, she could sense it. But there was one thing out of the entire room that caught her eye. A holocron.

It was like a glowing jewelry box in the shape of a heart. It was neatly on a desk next to a journal. The journal had a bookmark in it assigned to the last page. On the last page was only a few words and a name.

 _Turn on the holocron._

 _And you will find out what happened in my life._

 _~ Tanzika Makietha_

Lisa did what she read. She wanted to find out what had happened in this room of a lively girl. The holo-graphics played the story of a girt since she was four. Tansika was the top of her class in the temple. She would help others and tried to live life to the fullest.

She even had a romance life with a boy that wasn't even a padawan, he was a Knight of the Jedi Council and was nineteen while she was fifteen. But what seemed like a perfect life ended during the Clone Wars. Her boyfriend was killed by Inquisitors and on the same day she went and sobbed in her room, was the day she switched sides. She wanted to get revenge on the Council because she was tricked to think they were the reason he died.

She realized she was wrong and now she was being hunted. She had enough energy to show up into her room and say something to the holocron. She was more scars than skin when she said some of her last words. "To any Jedi's who find this. Do not make the same mistake as I did. I now realize why Jedi's don't have emotional connections like with me and Odeon. The Dark Side might make you think you'll never fall for it, but at some point you might. Good Luck."

At the end of the video Lisa felt cold. _That could be me one day if I make a mistake. I could end up hurting someone I care_ so _much about. Or worse..._ Lisa couldn't finish the thought. She ran out of the room and to the end of the hallway. She opened the door there nd entered a dark room.

She pulled out a lighter and let it brighten the room. She was in a tunnel with metal walls and floors and ceilings. "Well now what do I do?" "I would've suspected you to just continue." She whirled around to find Ezra and Kannan coming down the hallway. "You've been following me?" "Like I would trust an eleven year old alone in this place," Kannan said.

 _What_ , Lisa wondered. _Kannan would trust me to deal with a mob of Imperials alone. So why won't he trust me with_ this _?_ Lisa watched Kannan and Ezra walk down the hallway, feeling an odd sensation. Her eyes widened and ran down the hallway, yelling as she tried to catch up. "Stop! Wait!"

But it was too late She heard the sound of a light saber and shouts. When she arrived, she saw the bodies of her master and her training partner lying on the floor next to each other, lifeless. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to wake them up as if she was a four year old who didn't understand the meaning of death. That's when he surprisingly appeared behind her with his cold voice.

"You think you can save them, but you can't." Lisa turned her head around to find the Inquisitor walking towards her. "N-n-no," she said shakily. "I _can_ protect them. Maybe not for long, but long enough." "Your master is too weak to teach a girl like you."

The Inquisitor held out a hand to her. "Join me, and you will be taught to your full potential." Lisa thought about it. She remembered that her grandfather, Anikan Skywalker, had thought the Dark Side would help him protect his loved ones. _But he was wrong._ Lisa stood up and sept back, careful she didn't step over the corpses.

"No. I will not make the same mistake as my grandfather did." The Inquisitor growled. "Then bow down and surrender." Lisa looked straight into his eyes. "I don't bow to anyone." "You have made a selfish choice." The Inquisitor lighted his saber and swung it at her.

 _No I didn't_ , Lisa thought, closing her eyes. _And you aren't real_. She heard the saber fly towards her but didn't feel a thing. She opened her eyes and found another door in front of her. Surprisingly, it was still working. She entered a room with walls slanting to make the point of a triangle. The walls were made of mirrors and as the doors closed, they were automatically covered with mirrors.

When Lisa stood in the center of the room, she heard laughter. She looked at where it was coming from to find one of her reflection laughing at her. "You think _you_ can become a _Jedi Knight_?" The reflection laughed as Lisa nodded. "Think again, cuz you don't have the strength _or_ power to."

Soon, all the reflections were laughing, mocking, _and_ saying negative things at Lisa. It was so loud that Lisa had to cover her ears. _They're lying_ , Lisa said to herself when she started crying. _You_ will _be a Jedi Knight_. Lisa closed her eyes and contacted the Force and let everything around her melt away.

When she opened her eyes she saw that she was floating in a sea of stars. Master Yoda appeared in front of her on a log with his stick in his lap. "Hello, Master," Lisa said with a smile. "Powers have grown, yes, much," the old alien spoke. "Why am I here? What am I suppose to learn?"

Yoda chuckled. "Not what young padawan you learns. What you've already learned is, hmm?" Lisa thought back to what had happened. "I went over everything I've known since I was born, like believing in myself and knowing when to fight and when to protect," she realized. Yoda nodded in approval and proudness. Three stars appeared in front of Lisa.

 _They are decisions I can make right now, and if they glow bright, they have many options._ Lisa looked at the first star. It was the choice of leaving to look for her parents. It was a little brighter than the next star, the one that showed her giving up on being a Jedi and working for the Republic again and forgetting what happened in the past few months. The last one was the brightest. It showed her staying with the _Ghost_ crew and continuing training.

She picked up that star and looked at Master Yoda. He nodded once again, and disappeared, his voice being the only thing left of him. "Anger and fear in you, still. But have the will of a Jedi greater is." Suddenly, a single kyper crystal floated down to Lisa after the star faded.

She held out both hands and caught the crystal. She knew this was a very special crystal, because it was hot pink. Lisa didn't know what she felt when she touched it, but it felt electric. Lisa closed her eyes and when she opened them, she found herself facing the door that led to the outside of the Padawan Chamber.

Kannan was on the floor meditating and Ezra was examining his crystal as she came out, her crystal behind her back. Kannan put both hands on her shoulders and asked her what had happened. "Anything interesting kid?" Lisa nodded excitedly and held out her crystal.

Kannan's eyes widened as Ezra looked at it in wonder. They quickly went back to the ship and locked themselves in their rooms when they were ready to make their sabers.

* * *

Lisa had spent a week more of building her saber than it did for Ezra and his saber. He had talked her into adding a blaster part like he did with his. She had dreamed of the design of her own light saber since she had first heard of the Jedi.

It was three parts. The main one looked like Ezra's. But when she connected the second piece, it turned into a blade with both pieces on one end that she could stand on it and split any enemies in the way of when she fell or she could use to throw and cut things. But the real battle starts when she attaches the third piece.

To get the third piece to work differently from the second she has to attach both pieces on both sides of the main piece and activate the saber to make it look like the Inquisitors but with the pieces on the ends of the blades. She was also able to automatically spin with the press of a button without having to turn the handle. She didn't show this to anyone but Ezra and the twins.

Now Lisa walked down the market of Lothal alone, with her body covered by her cloak. This is how she got one nickname going for her, The Hooded Princess. But she's covered entirely so no one is sure it's her unless she shows a part of her. But if someone had a sharp eye, they could see a pin in the shape of the phoenix, the Republic symbol. A gift from her mother when they first met.

Lisa was heading to an abandoned building to meet with a informant that promised Hera some info on the Empire's latest plot. This info was hard-to-get kind of info that even Lisa hasn't gotten to. Lisa quickly entered the building before anyone could spot her.

Inside it was hot and damp and had the smell of a fresh cigarette. "Hello," Lisa called out in her filtered voice. A tall, dark looking man came out of the shadows holding a cigarette that smelled so strong that Lisa had to bite the inside of her cheek to avoid gaging. She knew that with the voice filter along with her height, people always assume she's two years older than she is because of her height, she could make this man think she's a boy.

"Well," the man said. "Lets get down to business, shall we?" Lisa nodded and got out the credits Hera gave her to trade for the information, but this wasn't her first trading game. "The information," she said as the man reached for the credits. The man handed her a data pad she quickly checked. When she finished, she threw the pad back at him due to it having no info on it. She put the credits away and a pulled out a blaster when five men appeared.

The blaster quickly ran out of ammo and Lisa was forced to pull out her saber and attached all pieces and deflected the bolts and soon fled. "Well this was a bust", she said when she reached the plains. "Now I just got to tell Hera and show everyone how I was able to escape." Lisa made her way to the ship as she got ready to explain.


	2. The Truth and Mission Part 1

Ezra stood frozen, his saber still deactivated as Hera spoke out to the traitor Trayvis. Lisa paid attention but went towards Trayvis, saber still whirling dangerously. When Hera was done, Lisa spoke, cloak flapping behind her. "You seem to know a lot about the prisoners, Trayvis. Maybe you know-" "Where your parents are? Of course," the man spoke. Lisa kept a straight face, but raised a hand under her cloak, which the hood was down, and rubbed her locket hopefully.

Trayvis chuckled as he answered her question she never finished. "Your parents are still alive, Your Majesty," he said mockingly. Lisa cringed as her title was used, especially by a now enemy. She never used it, and neither did the crew. She always said it was because even though she might have a title and fancy things, but she was the same as anyone else.

Trayvis snapped her out of her thoughts. "But not for long anyway." Lisa looked at him in shock as he explained. "As we speak, they are being tortured for the information they hold within them. They will soon break. And if they don't, then their last moments will take the place of the time they were _suppose_ to give in." Lisa gasped and deactivated her saber. Her whole body went numb as she dropped her light saber. She fell to her knees and tried to respond to Trayvis and tell him she didn't believe him. But she only whispered one word: "No."

Trayvis smirked at her reaction. "Oh, yes. Don't believe me? Look through 'the Force' and see for yourself." Lisa hesitated for a moment but did. As she did, her eyes glowed hot pink, something that has happened since she got her saber. She searched for her parent through it. The Force signatures of the people of the galaxy looked like stars to her. She followed the familiar signatures of her parents to two stars next to each other.

When she looked into them, she gasped. Sometimes you feel the person's pain through their signature of the Force, or their emotions, and sometimes both. Lisa only felt both ever since she earned her saber. She felt the pain of both her parents as they were tortured, and the sadness of the thought of losing her and determination of them keeping the information. Lisa wasn't surprised that they weren't using the 'truth serum' as she called it. _They want to lure me there to get the information_ I _have_ , she figured.

When she finished looking for their exact location, she snapped back to reality, just feeling the pain from the vision in a swarm. The impact of the pain hit her so hard she exclaimed and clutched her head. Trayvis laughed at her as she tried to control the pain and move, failing at both miserably. She felt Kannan reaching out to her though the Force, but ignored it as Trayvis spoke.

"Your parents are fools! They think that they'll survive, but they won't! You think you can save them, but you can't! They, along with the entire galaxy, will bow down to the Empire!" Lisa couldn't take anymore as he laughed. She stood up and screamed and pushed her hands forward, sending the traitor and the Stormtroopers flying back. Lisa felt weak and collapsed as Nezul caught her. They all quickly left and went back to the Ghost, not speaking till they were in hyperspace.

Lisa quickly explained her vision in the comm. room to everyone. When she was done, she turned to Kannan. "We have to save them," she said. Kannan just shook his head. "No," he said, "we can't. We're not ready for this operation. Plus it dangerous." Lisa was shocked at Kannan rejecting her mission. That's when things took off bad.

"We need to go free them." "We need to wait." "It'll be too late if we wait!" "It'll be dangerous, and we can't lose you." _So_ that's _why he's not agreeing_ , Lisa realized. _He doesn't want to lose me_. Lisa nearly softened but turned stiff as Kannan continued. "The Republic needs you, and so does the entire galaxy." Lisa had enough of his stalling. "I don't care about what the Republic will become if I die! All I want right now is my parents free!" She had finally snapped and forgot about everyone else in the room.

"Why do you care about the Republic and what they think of my fate if I go on this mission?! You don't even care about them or fight with them!" Lisa's voice was high and she knew that the Force was levitating items in the room due to her anger and her eyes were gleaming hot pink. But she didn't care and continued to shout at Kannan.

"From the moment I became an official member of this crew you said you would help me whenever I needed it. And now I need it and you won't even consider it!" Lisa's voice lowered along with her head and turned around, tears threatening to pour out. "I thought... that if I never saw my parents again... you would take me in as your daughter." A single tear fell onto the floor as her voice really started to break. "I thought of you as my father. I thought that you would always be there for me." She turned around to look at Kannan. "But now I see I was wrong."

The tears finally poured out and she walked towards her room. When she entered the hall she felt a hand grasp her wrist. "Lisa?" Nezul's worried voice came from behind her. She wanted to turn around and hug him and cry into him and say everything to him that was making her feel this way like she did when they were little. _But things have changed_ , she thought as she yanked her hand away and ran to her room and locked herself in, putting a mini electric shocker on the lock incase if anyone tried to break in and secured the vent hatch in her room to make sure nobody tried to crawl. Namely Ezra

She got on her bed and clutched the doll that her parents gave her on her tenth birthday to her chest and cried as she rocked herself back and forth, soon passing out from the headache her tears punished her with.

* * *

 _Lisa opened her eyes to find herself standing in a place that was only white. "Lisa." Lisa jumped slightly at the sound of her name being spoken out of nowhere._ That voice, _she thought._ I've never heard it before but it fells so familiar. But from where? _"Lisa." Lisa looked around and suddenly a man stood in front of her. His hair was a kind of blonde, he had a scar on one eye, he had a droid hand, and was wearing a Jedi uniform. "Anakin Skywalker." Lisa said as she looked at her grandfather._

 _"You are troubled," the deceased Jedi said, "and you are uncertain of which path to chose." He spread his arms out and Lisa placed herself into them and wept. "I don't know what to do!" She told her grandfather everything and he listened, patting her to comfort the weeping princess._

 _When she finished they sat in meditation position in front of each other. "What do I do now?" Lisa stared into the eyes of her grandfather hopefully, wanting a good opinion. But she only received a sigh from him as he spoke. "I don't know. I am only a master and guide and teach Padawans an try to steer them on the right path." Lisa blew a strand of hair out of her face in frustration. "Jedi and their riddles and confusing quotes. I thought you were more of a jokester." Anakin chuckled at his granddaughter and continued._

 _"This is a big decision only you can make. It will effect you and others. You can either wait to rescue your parents, or jump into action. But remember, the Force is strong within you and it will always be there for you. Listen to it when you are stuck." Anakin faded away as Lisa stood up. "Grandfather? Grandfather?! Grandfather!"_

* * *

Lisa woke with a gasp as if she had been suffocating in her sleep. She saw the time of Lothal on a clock that always adjusted to the time of the planet it was on. _11:45_. Lisa got out of bed and reached for her journal to write in it.

 _I found out where my parents are._

 _They were in prison in a system that I haven't found out where yet._

 _I need to sneak into the nearby facility to get any information on their location._

 _So... I'm gonna sneak out._

 _If I could do it back on the farm and on other planets, I can do it here._

 _I need to free my parents._

 _I don't care what Kannan thinks, I'm gonna do it._

 _~Lisa .I. Skywalker_

Lisa quickly put her journal away and prepared for a sneak-out. When she was ready she snuck a peek outside her door to see if anyone was there. When she was sure everyone was asleep she left and headed towards the nearby facility ran by the Empire. She was known to be a great spy for the Republic so getting in was a synch. The problem: Finding the information.

When she reached the main computer system she hacked into it and found the location of her parents. _Their in a ship above Tanowien? Why am I not surprise?_ She quickly left after finding the location, but not without triggering the attention of a few guards.

She hid almost a mile away from the _Ghost_ behind rocks and waited for the Imps to walk away. When she heard the sound of fading footsteps she looked past the rock and saw them walking back towards the facility. When she relaxed, a hand was placed over her mouth. She struggled to break free but a familiar voice spoke to her. "Relax, it's me." Lisa was both relieved and angered at the sound and sight of Kannan. All the way back Kannan scolded Lisa on how she could've been caught.

"How did you even find me?" "I heard you leave and thought where you would go so late." "To be honest, it didn't feel that late to me considering I passed out from crying after you _betrayed_ me!" Kannan rolled his and continued to walk as Lisa pulled her hood over her head.

When they arrived home Lisa found the others waiting for them. "Lisa! We were worried!" Hera tried to hug Lisa but she just kept on walking and melted deeper into her cloak. "Shocking considering the fact that you guys won't consider to help free my parents." "Lisa!" Sammy started to scold Lisa for her behavior but she just kept on walking towards the galley. She got something to drink and sipped it quietly as she stared at the table. Soon she heard the door open and saw Nezul. "L?" Lisa looked at the only boy in the entire galaxy who really new and understood her.

 _Tell him_ , a voice said to her in her head. _But I can't,_ she replied. _He doesn't understand._ There was a sigh as the voice replied. _He is one of your best friends, of course he'll understand. Just talk to him._ Lisa sighed as Nezul sat in front of her. "They don't understand. I know they all have been in situations similar as this, but I have to seize this opportunity. If not, then I may never see my parents again." She sighed again and bowed her head as Nezul placed his hand on hers. "I'll talk to Kannan and Hera. Don't worry." "Easier said than done."

Nezul smiled and left her to finish her drink. When she did, she left and went to her room and painted a small picture on her roof. It had her, her mother, and her father all on their knees, eyes closed, and hugging. She smiled as she looked at it, remembering all the hugs her parents had given her and feeling the warmth of them. She grabbed her doll, lied on her bed, and fell asleep.


	3. Author's Note

**Alright I'll make this quick because I got places to be and stories to type.**

 **I'm not gonna continue this story.**

 **Well, at least not in this world.**

 **I'm goanna introduce a new story of Lisa, in the original SWR time.**

 **But this time her last name is, well... unknown at the time.**

 **But it's amazing.**

 **Here's a preview.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

 _I'm in a ship. I'm in a freakin' ship._ That's what Lisa's thinking as she worms through the vents. She can hear voices from under, and she can't stop moving. She had to get off the ship before it took off. This was suppose to be a simple grab and go run. She had her bag full of half their food and she was lucky enough to snag some fresh clothing that would last her for a while. Now if only she could get out.

 _The hatch in their comm. room,_ was the only place to get out unnoticed. She had to be quick and quiet, which was easy. The problem was that Lasat's sense of smell. He might have a powerful odor, but he had a strong nose. Her little scent trick wouldn't last forever.

She had five seconds once she got out of the vents, but she didn't know if it would be enough to get far enough. _Only one way to find out..._


End file.
